


Butterflies with Broken Wings

by ThePrincessofPain



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Butterflies, Cannibalism, Except for Josh, Handigo - Freeform, Handigo survived the fire, Josh - Freeform, Josh is a good brother, Josh turns into a Wendigo, Sam/Josh if you squint, They come back to save Josh, but really she's just a decent human being, matching tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrincessofPain/pseuds/ThePrincessofPain
Summary: Hannah begged him to get the tattoo with her. How could her ever resist his little sister? Also, the reason Josh became a Wendigo. Added bonus, the group comes back to save Josh.





	Butterflies with Broken Wings

Hannah was the one who suggested they get matching tattoos. She had read somewhere in a magazine that it would catch a boy's attention, make him think that you would get noticed for spontaneity. Josh didn't really get it. He'd screwed countless girls and never noticed whether or not they had ink on their bodies. But hey, maybe Mike was different and noticed shit like that. He followed his little sister into the tattoo parlor and watched her pale at the sight of the sharp needles. He expected her to back out. He did not expect her to turn to him and beg him to get one with her. Damn her puppy eyes. That day they walked out with matching butterfly tattoo's, his on his left shoulder and hers on her right.

“You’re the best brother ever, Josh.” Hannah had squealed before giving him a hug. He had shrugged her off and jerked his sleeve to cover the bandaged butterfly.  
A month later, it is all he has left of her.

 

—

 

The Wendigo went to grab him, and he twisted out of its grasp only to freeze at the sight of her right arm. The thing grabs him by the throat, but he manages to choke out,

"Hannah?"

It- She paused before something akin to recognition flashed in her milky eyes and she loosened her grip on him. She ripped his left sleeve off, and he winced when her sharp nails raked over his skin. It stared at his arm before it turned to consider his eyes. It had her eyes. He vaguely heard Mike scream and the thing that used to be Hannah flinched before flinging him roughly over her shoulder, making him lose his breath. He must have been in a state of shock, because the next thing he remembered was being in a cave.

He hears Sam, and Chris' voices, but when he calls for help they laugh at him. _Why do you deserve to be saved, Josh?_ They whispered, and all Josh can do is scream.

He doesn't know how long he's been here. Time is sometimes slow and sometimes fast. He hears screams, sees flames, and can't do anything. A Wendigo crawls up to him, it's face charred and its limbs weak. Its eyes are familiar, and it _(Hannah_ ) rests its head on his lap. He runs his hand through her sparse hair as she moans in pain, his arm pressed against hers. In its long claws is a bottle of Phenelzine, and a picture of him and his sisters. His sister is not as gone as she thought, and he’s not sure if that’s better or worse.

Hannah (because he does eventually concede that it is his sister no matter how much wishes it wasn't) brings him squirrels and deer carcasses. He builds a small fire and cooks them till they taste good enough that he won't throw them up or get sick. There are few incidents (other Wendigo's finding him, only to be torn apart by his sister's claws), but his condition gets worse and he wonders out into the enemy's territory more than once, only Hannah's impeccable timing stopping him from being eaten alive. Josh waits and waits until she finally brings it up in the form of a cooked plate of some poor soul being held out to him.

He doesn't want to eat it. But… He looks at Beth's desecrated grave and swallows his discomfort. He had already failed Hannah once. What kind of big brother would he be if he did it again? Taking a deep breath, he opens his mouth and places it inside before starting to chew as the thing that was once his sister watches approvingly. Besides, he thinks as his teeth tear the meat from the bone, what do I have to live for anyway?

 

—

 

“We need to go back! Josh is still there. It took him!” Sam screamed, watching as the manor burned. Emily was shaking in Matt’s arms, muttering god knows what in his ears.

“She’s right. Josh is our friend.” Chris agreed. Ashley didn’t say anything but tightened her grip on his hand. A silent _I am with you_ , and Chris is glad for it.

Mike stares at Jessica. He was so sure Josh had killed her, even when he said that he hadn’t.

“We’ll come back.” He says. Sam rolls her eyes at him and pulls Chris and Ashley aside, muttering about equipment. Mike can hear helicopter wings in the distance and rests his chin on Jess’ head. It was fine. They would come back prepared and save their friend. They would get him the help he needed.

They come back a month later, prepared and find a Wendigo with a tattoo on its left arm that only Sam sees. They kill it and leave after not finding Josh (they are accosted by Hannah on the way out. She looks like she is crying as she attacks them). Only Sam know's that it was Josh they killed. Hannah had mentioned it to her, that she had coerced Josh into getting a matching tattoo. And only Sam wonders if Hannah also convinced him to turn into a monster.

After all, he had never been able to resist his sister's pleas.

**Author's Note:**

> Sup. So, I can't imagine Josh just eating a la human so quickly. I imagine (in my head-canon) Hannah survived the explosion and went back to Josh. She's also a bit more...Hannah then Wendigo (at least around Josh). So keeping with the theme that he's doomed. I apologize for my horrible transitions. I don't know how to line break.


End file.
